Mírame caer
by Romeo's Caver
Summary: AU. Dónde se encuentra Oz, solo hay oscuridad -Por lo menos, eso cree él, mientras intenta destruir todo aquel calvario, nunca se imaginó que recibiría la ayuda de esa persona. Alice trata de olvidar y Gil cree que todo esto no puede terminar más que en muerte, mientras que Vincent, con una sonrisa cínica asiente, sin importar nada- o por lo menos, eso parece


**Exclusión de responsabilidad: Ninguno **de los personajes de Pandora Hearts me pertenecen, si no a su creadora Jun Mochizuki sensei, este fic solo busca entretener al lector.

**NDA/** ¡Hola a todos! Vengo con una nueva historia a la cual trataré de dedicarme de entero y actualizar lo más pronto posible. Está historia tendrá mucha angustia, romance, drama, humor (obviamente aburre leer puras historias donde los personajes solo se cortan las venas xD) Habrá mucha participación por parte de varios personajes, los capítulos de introducción pueden ser un tanto aburridos ya que no hay mucha "acción" por así decirlo y no del modo mono temático evé (espero que no D':) pero son necesarios.

Sin más que decir ¡Disfruten!

Atte: Romeo's Caver.

* * *

—"_¡Hola! Soy Gil, por el momento no me encuentro… _

—_¡Está siendo mi sirviente!_

—_¡Oz, calla, trato de grabar el mensaje!_

—_No te preocupes Gil, simplemente diles que no puedes atender porqué estás muy ocupado cumpliendo mis mandatos…_

—_¡Oz! _

—_¡Así que ya saben! ¡Dejen su mensaje, el cabeza de algas les responderá después y…! _

— _¡Cállate estúpida coneja! Bueno ¡Solo dejen un mensaje y ya!"_

— _¡Gilbert, tienes que venir pronto! — _La voz de Alice, volviéndose fragmentos, habló entre el silencio._ — ¡Es Oz! ¡Hay mucha sangre y él… él…! … ¡Por favor! Raven… debes venir… ven ya… _— Fue entonces cuando las lágrimas ya no le permitieron proseguir.

**Pandora Hearts**

-*x*-

—***Mírame Caer*—**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Fragmentos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Estoy en el borde y grito mi nombre, como un tonto, con todas mis fuerzas._

_A veces, cuando cierro mis ojos, finjo estar bien, pero nunca es suficiente._

_Porque mi eco, eco, es la única voz que me contesta._

_Mi sombra, sombra, es la única amiga que tengo"._

—_**Echo.**_** Jason Walker.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tres semanas atrás. **

_Ella era tan suave y tan frágil. Sus brazos eran el único lugar cálido. Su sonrisa era la única cosa necesaria para que él sonriera. Ella era la única persona necesaria para ser feliz. _

_Y se fue. _

_Se fue en la inmensidad del mar. Y sus cabellos volaron y fueron llevados con el viento. Y su figura se confundió en la luz del sol. Su mirada se perdió en el brillo de las estrellas. Ella ya no estaba con él. Porque se volvió parte del mundo, se volvió a ser libre. Dejando a un chico rubio oculto bajo la lluvia. _

— Oz, no puedo hacerlo. —La voz de Alice, triste, rompió el silencio. — Por más que quiera intentarlo, no puedo.

El chico rubio la miró y sonrió, como si nada malo pasara. — Está bien, lo entiendo.

Alice lo miró, con el ceño fruncido. Y el par de lágrimas rebeldes, asomó a sus ojos.

— ¿No me vas a pedir una explicación? — Le cuestionó ella, soltando su mano.

Oz la miró por unos segundos, para entrecerrar los ojos un poco, agachar la mirada y seguir con la sonrisa suave.

— No es necesario. Creo que lo entiendo. Aquí quién merece esto en realidad soy yo. — Y volvió a mirarla, sus esmeraldas ya estaban casi extintas. — Perdón por todo, Alice. Yo nunca quise lastimarte de esta manera.

— Oz…

— Han pasado casi tres años desde lo que te hice… entiendo muy bien porque no quieres perdonarme.

— Quiero hacerlo… — Afirmó ella. — Pero cada vez que te miro no puedo evitar recordar el hecho de que tú…

— Basta Alice, por favor. — Pidió él. Sabía que había sido doloroso, lo conocía a la perfección. Y probó esas lágrimas de hiel durante esos últimos tres años. Hasta la fecha, él sabía muy bien porqué lo había hecho, y también sabía que había sido un error, tal vez… de esos que no son perdonados, nunca. — Pero ¿Sabes? — Preguntó con una sonrisa, esperando a que sus esperanzas no se extinguieran. — Lo seguiré intentando, una y otra vez. Y entonces te recuperaré, porque para eso me queda la vida.

_Ella había sido todo lo que parecía quedar intacto. Todos se rompían, y en especial él. Su corazón, pieza a pieza fue unido por la cordura inocente de ella. Ella lo fue todo. _

_Cansado, agotado de un sinsabor de la vida, del no saber que era su propia existencia, ella fue la única que lo guío por un camino tranquilo y amoroso. _

_Pero todo ese camino se volvió lúgubre cuando ella murió. _

_¿Cómo debía tomar su muerte? _

_¿Cómo se suponía que podría sobrellevarla? _

— **X —**

En su habitación había un espejo. Para él no era necesario. Inclusive, podría decir que lo odiaba. Los espejos solo creaban un reflejo muy vacío. Una imagen poco llena de vida de quién se presentase frente a ellos, una imagen poco realista de lo que en realidad había ahí.

Era por esa razón que no le gustaban. Porqué le mostraban todo lo que él no quería ver. Y el único espejo en su habitación –Insistencia de Gil – lo cubrió con telas rotas, otrora, una cobija de la cama que yacía en medio de la habitación, la cual en esos momentos solo consistía en el colchón y la base.

Gil insistía en que tuviera por lo menos un espejo. Para que así no olvidara su persona, quién era, inclusive, estaba bien ser vanidoso de vez en cuando. Aunque Vincent sabía que no era solo porqué Gil lo decía, los médicos también insistieron. Pero eso no era lo importante. Durante los últimos tres años… Vincent no se atrevió a mirarse a un espejo. Desde la última vez que se miró a un espejo… ya no había necesidad de hacerlo - él lo sabe, él cree que así es mejor.

Tres años, encerrado en ese lugar. – La casa de los locos, para el mundo normal – El hospital para gente con enfermedades mentales, sería una forma más apropiada o sofisticada de llamarlo ¿No?

Todos tienen sentimientos. Todos son capaces de sentir a su manera y llegado el momento, cuando uno está sofocado consigo mismo, explota, se quiebra, se retuerce, muere y revive. Pero todos lo hacen a su manera. Y por lo que pareció ser… la manera en cómo Vincent explotó, fue lo trajo a ese lugar. El Hospital de psiquiatría privado de Laverru.

Vincent se hallaba recostado sobre el colchón en medio de la habitación. Observaba todos los recortes de papeles con frases, palabras y demás que había estado recolectando esos últimos tres años. Para el tiempo, no eran muchos en realidad. Solo eran algunas cuantas palabras que venían a su mente y que él sentía la necesidad de no olvidar. Por eso las anotaba.

Se levantó de la cama, miró su habitación, con paredes blancas, una ventana que daba la vista al jardín trasero del hospital, lleno de arbustos y algunos árboles, había un pequeño camino que llevaba a un árbol central y grande. También algunas bancas a lo largo del recorrido. Luego, miró dentro, los recortes, las hojas pegadas. El trozo de tela cubriendo el espejo oval y marco dorado, encima del tocador. Luego el armario, ahí toda su ropa.

La miró bien, porqué luego de eso, comenzó a despegar las hojas, comenzó a tender la cama y acomodarla en la esquina de la habitación, cómo se hallaba el día en que llego y cómo siempre la acomodaba, antes de que alguien estuviera a punto de entrar. Hizo toda la limpieza necesaria en el lugar. Guardó sus pertenencias en las mismas cajas donde las traía cuando llegó.

Y por último, despojó de esa manta color índigo, al espejo.

Vincent se miró ahí. En su rostro tenía algunas cortadas, debido a que no podía rasurarse bien. Luego, miró su cabello, le había crecido hasta la media espalda. Su rostro no era tan feo, cómo él pensó que sería, aunque ahora era más duro, no cabía duda. Y luego, por fin se miró a los ojos. Oh… vaya.

— Vincent. — Alguien llamó del otro lado de la puerta. — ¿Estás listo? Gil ya está aquí.

— Ahora voy, Fang. — El joven tomó las cajas y miró por última vez la habitación en la que se hallaba. — Bueno, esto fue todo. — Suspiró y atravesó la puerta, cerrándola tras él.

Fang, envuelto en una bata blanca, - todo blanco, tan inmaculado, ¿Qué buscaban conseguir con ese color? Era la pregunta que Vincent se hacía constantemente. – Lo llevó hacia la sala de espera. Ahí, sentado en un asiento pegado de forma horizontal a la pared, se encontraba un hombre alto, envuelto en una gabardina negra que resaltaba con su piel clara y sus ojos ambarinos los cuales a su vez le daban un aura nostálgica gracias a sus cabellos azabaches.

— ¡Hermano! — Saludó Vincent, alegremente, mientras dejaba las cajas en un asiento. Gilbert se levantó del lugar para recibirlo.

— ¿Listo para irnos, Vincent? — Cuestionó el mayor, tendiéndole una caricia en la cabeza. El menor desvió la mirada.

— Estoy listo hermano. — Dijo. Tomó sus cosas, se despidió de Fang, y ambos hermanos salieron por la puerta principal.

Así de fácil fue, pensó Vincent, mientras respiraba el aire de la ciudad. Tres años encerrado en ese lugar, para que en unos cuantos segundos el ambiente fuera completamente diferente. Fue muy fácil salir de ahí. Y el rubio sabía que si él hubiera querido, pudo haber salido de ahí hacía mucho. Con la mente que tenía podía crear un plan que no fallaría para lograr escapar, no obstante, fue él quien no quiso hacerlo. La razón, tal vez era que él no quería salir.

— Te ha crecido mucho el cabello desde la última vez que vine a verte. — Comentó Gilbert, prendiendo un cigarrillo, para aminorar un poco el frío de la helada estación de invierno. — Si quieres, puedo cortarlo cuando lleguemos. Nuestros padres harán una cena en tu nombre, debes estar presentable.

— Muchas gracias hermano. — Dijo Vincent, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo. — Pero quiero conservarlo así. Ya encontraré la forma de arreglarlo para que se vea presentable.

El rubio guardó las cajas en la maletera del auto y subió en el lugar del copiloto, ya que Gilbert conduciría. — ¿Puedo conducir yo? — Le había cuestionado, pero Gilbert solo sonrió y cómo si lo hubiera ignorado, subió al auto en el lugar del conductor.

— Desde la última vez que te dejé conducir, todavía no estoy seguro. — Había respondido el mayor.

— Vamos, han pasado tres años desde eso. — Replicó Vincent, abriendo un poco la ventana, para dejar salir el olor a tabaco.

— Prefiero no arriesgarme. Por lo menos, quiero mantenernos con vida hasta la cena. Elliot espera mucho de ti ¿Sabes?

— Elliot… — Susurró Vincent.

— Así que no lo defraudes. — Continuó Gilbert. — Ha tenido que pedir permiso especial para salir de Lutwidge unos días y venir a verte.

— Que considerado de su parte. — Pudo decir el rubio. — No vaya a afectarle mucho en su estatus social, en medio de la aristocracia.

— Vincent… — Suspiró Gilbert. — Sabes que eso no importa.

— Claro que no hermano. — Le sonrió Vincent, como si fuera un simple juego.

Pero no era verdad. Vincent lo sabía. Y sabía que una de las razones por las que fue un hospital psiquiátrico y no un reclusorio condenado a cadena perpetua, fue por la gran influencia del ducado Nightray. Solo por eso.

— "De la manera más decente y discreta posible, lleven este caso, por favor" — Había suplicado el padre a las autoridades que se encargaron de la situación que llevó a Vincent al manicomio. La única forma de salvarlo de la cárcel: Enfermedad mental.

"Recordemos que Gilbert y Vincent antes de haber sido adoptados gracias a la generosidad de los Nightray, ellos habían vivido en las calles. Quién sabe cuántas atrocidades tuvieron que vivir ahí afuera, solos, sin que comer o que beber. Por tales motivos, no es de extrañarse que ahora las consecuencias de una vida brutal y cruel recaigan en la frágil mente el joven Vincent Nightray".

Con todo esto, Vincent sabía que ya nada sería igual. Ahora, no podría mirar a su hermano Elliot, con los mismos ojos burlones de antes. Ni tampoco a sus padres y demás hermanos adoptivos, ni si quiera sentía las fuerzas necesarias para mirar a Gil. No quería ver la mirada de Gil, cansada, reprimiendo todo lo que hubiese querido decir, guardándose el reproche por sus actos, u ocultando las ansías de castigarlo por sus errores, tal vez.

— _Esto va a ser difícil… hubiese preferido la pena capital… _— Dijo para sus adentros, mientras cerraba las ojos y se recargaba en el asiento, disfrutando el viento helado golpeando su rostro.

— Descansa. En una hora llegaremos a Sabrie. — Le dijo Gilbert, mientras colocaba un disco de música en el reproductor. Fue entonces cuando "Claro de Luna" comenzó a resonar dentro del auto. Vincent rodó un poco los ojos. Se acercó al reproductor para buscar algunos discos.

— Vaya, a pesar de tres años, aún siguen mis discos aquí. — Dijo un poco sorprendido, mirando toda su colección musical.

— A veces los escuchó. — Dijo Gil con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Bueno, bueno, pongamos algo tranquilo. — Vincent cambió el disco y colocó otro del cual, empezó a reproducirse "Echo".

— "_Cause my echo, echo is the only voice coming back. My shadow, shadow is the only friend that I have…_"

— Muy tranquilo para ti. — Comentó Gil.

— Bueno, luego de tres años escuchando la música que nos colocaban en el hospital, creo que mi oído se volvió un poco sensible al ruido. — Comentó Vincent algo divertido mientras volvía a acurrucarse en el asiento.

Luego de unos segundos en los que la música fue lo único que se escuchó en el auto, Vincent volvió a hablar una vez más.

— Por cierto… ¿Cómo está ella? — Cuestionó todavía acurrucado, mirando hacia el exterior.

— Está bien. — Gilbert trató de no inmutarse ante el recuerdo de ella. — Fue internada en un hospital fuera del país.

— Ya veo… — Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

— **X —**

— ¿Qué es la música? — Preguntó el joven albino a sus estudiantes. — ¿Alguien puede responder a esta incógnita?

Algunos jóvenes levantaron la mano.

— Tú, el de los lentes. — Dijo, señalando a un chico de cabello plateado.

— La música es un conjunto de sonidos y silencios que están organizados de manera coherente, armónica y rítmica — Respondió este con aire de superioridad.

— No. — Dijo escuetamente Break.

— Pe-pero…

— ¿Alguien más?

Ante tal pregunta, ya nadie se atrevió a levantar la mano.

— Oh, muchachos, no me digan que nadie sabe lo que es música. — Break sacó un dulce de su bolsillo y se lo llevó a la boca.

Al contemplar que todo el salón se mantenía callado, Break se dirigió a su escritorio y cogió su sombrero.

— Bien, para entender que es la música, necesitaré a un voluntario que venga aquí. — Miró al salón, una joven de cabellos castaños y mirada magenta que mantenía la vista en él. El albino sonrió. — ¿Qué le parece si viene usted, señorita Sharon?

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Eh… bueno. — La joven se levantó de su pupitre y se acercó al escritorio del profesor. Break tomó su sombrero y comenzó a revolver lo que había en el interior con la mano derecha. Luego de ello, extendió el sobrero a la señorita. — Introduzca su mano y pruebe su suerte.

Sharon hizo lo que el albino le indicó y tomó un papel que tenía las siguientes palabras:

_Y miró mi rostro descompuesto,_

"_¿Por qué lloras?  
¿Qué dije?"  
"Sólo es lluvia" le sonreí  
Mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas..._

La joven miró a su profesor con un rostro que denotaba intriga. No comprendía muy bien el mensaje.

— ¿Qué significa eso, señorita Sharon? — Le cuestionó Break tomando otro dulce.

— ¿Es un pequeño texto de alguna novela romántica? — Preguntó ella confundida.

— Umm… puede ser… — Break miró hacía su salón. — ¿Alguien tiene alguna otra idea sobre lo que eso significa?

— La letra de una canción. — Dijo un chico.

— Los diálogos de una película. — Secundó otra joven.

— Alguna anécdota de amor redactada en algún tipo de carta. — Fue la respuesta de otro.

— Un pensamiento de tristeza o felicidad sucedido en el momento.

Break escuchó a todas las diferentes respuestas que los jóvenes del grupo le ofrecían, hasta que por fin dijo: — Bueno, les diré que es este pequeño texto. — Se llevó otro dulce a la boca. — Este es un pequeño fragmento de una canción. Así que joven Anthony, usted tuvo razón. — Dijo señalando al joven de cabellos rojizos. Este sonrió. — Sin embargo, ustedes se habrán dado cuenta de que fue difícil deducir precisamente de donde formaban parte estos pensamientos. Puede haber muchas posibilidades, y puede que solo su creador sepa el único que conoce la respuesta. — Break miró a Sharon y le sonrió. — Ya puede sentarse señorita.

La joven se sonrojó ante la sonrisa de Break y con una sonrisa un poco tonta regresó a su lugar. El albino tomó un gis y se dirigió al pizarrón, donde a continuación escribió:

"El arte de las musas"

Luego de haber escrito eso, volvió la mirada al salón de clases.

— Nosotros ya sabemos que aquella frase que su compañera Sharon les leyó, fue escrita por un compositor, posiblemente el también haya escrito la música que acompañaba a la letra, aunque si no lo hizo, no importa. Lo importante, es que nosotros cómo oyentes, al oír aquel verso, podemos sentir algo, podemos sentir por ejemplo, tristeza, nostalgia, melancolía, frío, en fin. Eso dependerá de cada quién. — Break sacó otro dulce. — Empero, nosotros no sabemos, cuáles fueron los verdaderos sentimientos que el autor mantenía al momento de escribir aquella canción. Pudo tratarse de una ruptura, una vivencia personal, o simplemente lo escribió porque quería vender y conseguir dinero. — Se llevó el dulce a la boca. — Con la música sucede lo mismo.

Todos los alumnos se confundieron un poco ante tal afirmación.

— Clasificamos cómo música a toda aquella melodía creada por un compositor. Algo como un "conjunto de sonidos, pausas, tiempos, silencios, etc" — Mencionó esto último haciendo comillas con los dedos. — Sin embargo, estos son términos muy generales. ¿Qué es la música en sí? Posiblemente no lo sabremos por completo, ya que él único que conoce un poco de música en casi toda su magnitud, es el propio creador de esta misma. Quien crea una melodía sabe que es la música de su melodía. Ya que fueron sus musas quienes le inspiraron a crearla. En un momento de inspiración, todo llega, todo se mueve, toma forma y se desfigura. En fin, se moldea en el momento. La música es el arte de las musas.

Break siguió dando clase durante los siguientes minutos restantes en el salón. Trabajaba como maestro de arte en la academia Lutwidge en grados superiores.

— Mepómene, Calíope, Erató y Tepíscore. Investigación de una cuartilla de cada una para la próxima clase. — Dijo por fin.

— Pero profesor… — Se quejaron algunos. — Es mucho.

— Vamos, posiblemente sea la única tarea que les deje en todo este semestre. — Dijo él con una sonrisa. — En esta ocasión, será mi trabajo lograr que ustedes comprendan qué es la música, por tanto, al final de este semestre, todos ya habrán creado de mínimo 9 canciones con el instrumento que sepan tocar. Si no las completan, recusarán.

Escuchó algunas quejas, sin embargo sabía que los jóvenes simplemente estaban jugando. Varios de ese salón ya habían creado algunas piezas musicales, cómo el joven que le respondió el concepto de música. Pero ahí estaba el error. No quería estudiantes que crearan un sistema de notas, sino que más bien, lograrán sentirlas.

El salón quedó por completo vació a excepción de una joven de cabellos castaños que se quedó en su pupitre, mirando algo que traía entre las manos.

— Ojou-sama ¿No piensa tomar el descanso? — Cuestionó Break.

La joven lo ignoró, mientras apretaba el papel que tenía entre las manos y se sonrojaba violentamente. Break simplemente se le quedó mirando, mientras ella se perdía entre recuerdos.

Cierto, ellos dos habían sido cómo hermanos. Break había trabajado durante años como sirviente en la mansión Rainsworth y Sharon siempre le quiso como un hermano, aunque, cuando comenzó a crecer, se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por su "Hermano" eran diferentes.

Nunca tuvo el suficiente valor para confesarse. Ella era una señorita, no estaba entre sus enseñanzas el cómo manejar este tipo de situaciones. Y, tres años atrás, Break tuvo que marcharse de la mansión fuera del país a completar un grado de estudios. Regreso siendo maestro de artes, hecho el cual mantuvo muy orgullosa a Shelly, por tanto Sharon sabía que Break a veces era un poco duro con sus alumnos –en realidad, casi nada. – Ya que quería demostrar que todas las preocupaciones que la familia Rainsworth invirtió en él valían la pena.

— ¿Ojou-sama? ¡Ojou-sama! ¡Sharon! ¡Tienes una araña en tu cabeza!

Ante tales palabras, Sharon salió de su mundo y gritó asustada mientras que con ambas manos se sacudía la cabeza, deshaciendo la coleta en la que traía recogido el cabello.

Break solo reía al verla armar su escándalo. Cuando Sharon lo oyó, automáticamente sacó su harisen de quién sabe dónde y golpeó al albino muy fuerte en la cabeza.

— ¡Eso no fue gracioso, Break! — Gritó ruborizada.

El albino se hallaba tirado en el suelo con el trasero ligeramente levantado mientras escribía en el suelo. Al verlo hacer esto, Sharon sonrió, le traía recuerdos.

Lo cierto es que no hacía mucho tiempo que se había reencontrado con Break, y el verlo actuar tan sereno y comportado, con tan buenos modales –no como el payaso que solía ser- no le extendía la misma confianza a como antes. Seguido se preguntaba si sus sentimientos románticos por él seguían intactos, o si él ya tuviera novia extranjera, o si él solo la viera como una hermana pequeña y una alumna ¡Por el amor de Dios, eran tantas preguntas!

— Es que usted estaba perdida en su mundo. — Dijo levantándose del suelo. — No has cambiado mucho, Sharon, eso me alegra. — Le sonrió él sobándose la nuca. Sharon se ruborizó.

— Cl-claro que he cambiado. — Dijo ladeando la mirada. — No soy tan infantil cómo antes. Y… y… bueno, hablando de eso… toma — Dijo ella mientras le extendía el papel que había estado sosteniendo en sus manos todo ese tiempo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? — Cuestionó Break tomando el sobre. Lo abrió y se encontró con una invitación.

"_La familia Nightray se complace en invitarlo a la cena que se realizara el 16 de Diciembre en la morada de los mismos, en honor a la reintegración del joven Vincent Nightray a la alta sociedad. Se ruega su asistencia…"_

Break no siguió leyendo y miró a Sharon.

— Mi abuela no podrá asistir porque seguramente ese duque que la acosa siempre también estará ahí. Y mi madre está enferma, por eso yo, como representante de los Rainsworth, debo asistir, sin embargo, no tengo acompañante. — Explicó ella con la mirada baja.

Al oír esto, Break se sorprendió, pero al final terminó riendo un poco.

— ¿D-de qué te ríes? — Le cuestionó Sharon molesta y sonrojada. Pero Break no dejó de reír. — ¡Ah! Olvídalo. — Dijo ella dirigiéndose a su pupitre para tomar sus cosas. Sin embargo, antes de coger su cartera por completo, frente a ella ya se hallaba Break, con su sombrero frente a él.

— Pruebe su suerte, Ojou-sama. — Le pidió, dándole a entender que tomara otro papel dentro del sombrero. Sharon lo miró confundida y después tomó el papel. Antes de que ella lo viera, Break se retiró silenciosamente del aula.

A continuación, Sharon leyó:

"_La princesa esta en apuros,_

_Necesita un príncipe que la salve, _

_Que la guardé de la helada noche_

_Y la cobije bajo su abrazo" _

_Te recogeré a las 7:00 p.m._

Ante esto último, su rostro se volvió completamente rojo.

— X —

Oz caminaba por las calles de Sabrie sin ningún rumbo fijo. Había salido del bar "Baskerville's House" Donde se había encontrado con Alice, ya que ahí trabajaba la hermana mayor de ella, Lacie, así que a ambos les gustaba visitar aquel lugar. Su padre, Zai, seguido le regañaba por visitar aquel lugar de plebeyos. Algo que para un duque era deshonroso ya que esa clase de lugares vulgares no pertenecían al estatus de una familia como los Vessalius. Sin embargo, a Oz nunca le importó. Posiblemente su padre solo se lo decía porque se preocupaba más por la popularidad y relación entre las altas clases sociales que manchar el nombre del ducado Vessalius con un hijo que en sí era producto de una infidelidad ya era suficiente, como para que este mismo hijo creará más polémica entre los nobles.

Era esa una de las razones por la que Oz siempre ignoraba sus peticiones. Después de todo, sabía que su padre solo lo mantenía en esa casa porque era lo que todos esperaban de él: Un hombre bondadoso y humilde que es capaz de perdonar cualquier error. Pero todo eso era una mentira y Oz lo sabía.

Lo peor de todo es que pronto sería su cumpleaños número 25. Por fin, oficialmente él sería mayor de edad, y como heredero del ducado Vessalius, posiblemente se organizaría una gran fiesta en su nombre. Y sin embargo, eso era lo que menos deseaba. Si fuera por él, le gustaría ser niño por siempre, no por tener miedo a tomar decisiones o volverse el jefe de la familia, sino porque simplemente él sabía que esa clase de cosas no eran para él.

Era extraño, estaba próximo a cumplir tan solo 25 años, los cuales a los ojos de un hombre que ha visto más de 90 inviernos como el duque Barma, sería una cifra extremadamente corta. Y el duque posiblemente le diría a Oz"¿Y tú qué sabes de la vida, a tan corta edad? Tal vez solo conozcas las leyes básicas" Y eso el rubio lo comprendía a la perfección, con tan poca experiencia ¿Qué podía alegar él?

Sin embargo, por más que se negara, con apenas aquella edad, él ya se sentía demasiado cansado. Como si en estos últimos tres años, el tiempo de tres milenios hubiese recaído en sus hombros, cómo el peso de un yugo que lo mantuviera unido al hálito de una horrible pesadilla.

El cielo comenzó a tomar pinceladas grises y oscuras. La lluvia vendría pronto. No obstante Oz mantuvo el mismo paso, no quería apresurar las cosas, porque él sentía que ahora tenía tiempo de sobra.

Fue entonces como las gotas de lluvia lo sumergieron bajo su gélido cobijo. Y estas mismas tomaron lugar en sus mejillas sonrojadas y en sus cabellos rubios. También fueron el remplazo de las lágrimas que de sus ojos esmeraldas ya no surgían, no lo volvieron a hacer nunca más, desde aquella ocasión, hacía tres años.

— Debo volver pronto. — Susurró, parado a mitad de la acera, sintiendo el grito de la lluvia. — Los Nightray realizarán una cena… Soy un invitado de honor.

Ah, era hora de reencontrarse con aquel hombre.

El hombre con el que hacía tres años empezó todo.

Y todos los problemas, todo el dolor y la pena.

Aquel a quien quiso matar. Aquel hombre que le robó todo.

Su felicidad, su vida, su alma.

Y le robó la capacidad de llorar…

Y también le quitó sus sonrisas…

En aquel entonces, ahora y tal vez, por siempre.

— Vincent…

**Continúa...**


End file.
